


All The Dots Connect

by GotTheSilver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Fingerfucking, M/M, Marking, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Before they ever decided what they were to each other, Derek would lie on his bed with one of Stiles’ sweaty shirts over his face and jerk off; his brain racing as he inhaled Stiles’ scent, imagining how much stronger it would be if he had his face right up against Stiles’ ass.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Dots Connect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eveningowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningowl/gifts).



> a very late birthday present for Megs because once she asked me if I'd write Derek rimming Stiles, and obviously the answer was yes.

“You want — _oh_.” Stiles shifts on Derek’s lap, his bare ass moving against Derek’s dick, and Derek hisses, his hands gripping Stiles’ hips tightly. Fingers stroking over Derek’s shoulders, Stiles nods, his mouth curving into a soft smile. “You want to take me apart? Want to make me squirm underneath you?”

“I want to _taste_ you,” Derek says, his skin flushing as he holds Stiles still. He’s thought about it with Stiles, more than he’s willing to admit to. Before they ever decided what they were to each other, Derek would lie on his bed with one of Stiles’ sweaty shirts over his face and jerk off; his brain racing as he inhaled Stiles’ scent, imagining how much stronger it would be if he had his face right up against Stiles’ ass. “I want your scent in the back of my throat as I’m licking you out,” he continues, meeting Stiles’ eyes. Stiles swallows hard, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, and Derek notices the way his heart speeds up. Raising an eyebrow, Derek smirks. “You like that idea?”

“I — yeah.” Nodding, Stiles leans in, pressing his lips against Derek’s mouth firmly. “I want that.”

Derek sinks into the kiss Stiles gives him, one of his hands threading through Stiles’ hair. Nipping at Stiles’ bottom lip, Derek pulls away and rubs their noses together. Letting go of Stiles, Derek leans back on his hands and smirks. “Get off me. Hands and knees,” he says, waiting for Stiles to obey. When he does, Derek gets off the bed and watches the curve of Stiles’ back as he rests his hands on the pillows, his ass right in front of Derek’s face. 

Climbing back on the bed, Derek leans over Stiles, sliding his hands over Stiles’ back, feeling the subtle strength in his muscles, and keeps going until he reaches Stiles’ neck. Pressing his fingers against Stiles’ skin, Derek darts his tongue out, licking at Stiles’ already sweaty skin and savouring the taste.

“Derek, c’mon,” Stiles whines, his body wriggling under Derek, ass brushing against Derek’s thighs.

His grip tightening slightly, Derek bites down on Stiles’ earlobe, smiling at the full bodied shiver it elicits from Stiles. “Patience,” he says in a low voice. Removing his hand from Stiles’ neck, Derek drags his fingers along the length of Stiles’ spine, teasing them at the cleft of Stiles’ ass before withdrawing. “I’ll get there.” Straightening up, Derek ignores the way his own dick is heavy and aching between his legs, and instead concentrates on Stiles spread out before him. “Lean forward a little more,” he says, resting his hands on the small of Stiles’ back and pushing lightly.

“Am I your plaything?” Stiles asks in an amused tone as he slides down onto his forearms, his ass even higher in the air.

“Do you want to be?” Derek smoothes his hands over Stiles’ ass and lets his claws pop out, lightly tracing them over the skin. Stiles sucks in a breath, and Derek can smell the pre-come leaking from his dick. It’s intoxicating, and he can’t wait to get his face against Stiles’ ass, to inhale Stiles’ scent until it’s all he knows. “Well?”

“Please,” Stiles says quietly, and with conviction. “Please.”

Derek drags his claws over Stiles’ skin again and again, watching it pink up, and listening to the little gasps that escape Stiles’ mouth. Sheathing his claws, Derek kisses the reddened skin before he reaches down and grips Stiles’ ankles, moving them apart until Stiles’ muscles are straining with effort. “Good?”

“Yeah.”

“Want it to get better?” Derek drags his mouth over Stiles’ ass, tongue darting out to lick at the claw marks he left. His eyes close as the taste takes over his senses and he rests his forehead against Stiles. “Tell me.”

“Derek, _please_ ,” Stiles breathes out. “I want this.”

Heat floods through Derek’s veins as he opens his eyes, and he holds Stiles open, nostrils flaring as he inches closer. Swiping his tongue over Stiles’ hole, Derek’s fingers dig into Stiles’ warm skin. It’s more than he ever imagined, and being this close to Stiles is making his dick throb, heavy between his legs. Stiles is trying to push back against Derek’s tongue, but Derek holds him steady, licking over his hole again and again until Stiles’ ass is practically shining with Derek’s saliva.

“You’re doing so good,” Derek says, pressing a thumb against Stiles’ rim and smiling at the way Stiles’ body shudders. “So good. So well behaved.”

Stiles is quiet as Derek talks, only the slight tilt of his hips showing he’s paying attention. There’s sweat pooling at the base of Stiles’ spine, and Derek lifts his head up, dragging his tongue over it. Possession coils in his gut, Derek loves knowing there are parts of Stiles that only he gets to see, that only belong to him in these moments.

Derek lets spit fall out of his mouth, over his lips, and watches it slide between Stiles’ cheeks. Catching it with his thumb, Derek smears it over Stiles’ ass and listens to the slight increase in Stiles’ heartbeat, letting it guide him as he inhales Stiles’ scent. Stiffening his tongue, Derek circles it around Stiles’ rim until he hears the rustle of the bedsheets, knows that Stiles is twisting his long fingers in them. Pulling away, Derek rests his cheek against Stiles’ ass and smiles, his fingers lightly toying with Stiles’ hole; Stiles hisses a little when Derek presses a finger firmly against his entrance.

“Do you think I could get you off like this?” Derek asks, placing an open mouthed kiss against Stiles’ skin. “My tongue and fingers?”

“Y-yeah?” Stiles’ voice is hoarse, his head turning on the sheets. “I think so.”

“Think you could come without me touching your dick?”

“ _Derek_.” Stiles reaches back, trying to touch any part of Derek, but Derek moves out of the way because this is all about Stiles, not him. Keeping on hand on Stiles’ hips, Derek presses his fingers against Stiles’ hipbones and waits for Stiles to answer. Stiles groans, letting his hands fall back onto the bed, fingers scrabbling for a grip on the sheets. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, okay.”

Giving in, wanting Stiles’ touch, Derek moves closer and tangles one hand with Stiles for a moment before letting go. “You can do it,” he says, pressing kisses along Stiles’ warm skin, his lips soft against the scars Stiles has gained over the years. “You’re amazing.” There’s a whimper that escapes Stiles’ mouth and Derek smiles at the sound. “You’re always amazing.”

Stiles’ body almost melts under his words, and those reactions always give Derek an extra rush; it still astounds him that he can do this to Stiles, can have him squirming and desperate without really doing anything. Sliding his tongue between the crack of Stiles’ ass, Derek listens to Stiles’ heartbeat, enjoys the slight uptick as he palms Stiles’ ass and gives himself more room to work.

Hearing the dry clack of Stiles’ throat, Derek flattens his tongue against Stiles’ hole, and licks him over and over again until Stiles is whimpering, his hands tugging at the sheets. Derek presses his tongue at Stiles’ rim for a second before rearing back and spitting. Smearing it around, he gently pushes at Stiles’ hole with his thumb.

“Derek, I —”

“You can take it,” Derek interrupts, watching the way Stiles’ body starts to open for him. “I know you can.” Swiping his tongue around his thumb, Derek inhales, letting Stiles’ scent fill his senses. It’s intoxicating, and everything Derek thought it would be. There’s lust, love, and want flowing off Stiles in waves, mixing with his natural scent, and Derek sticks his face even closer, his nose smushed up against Stiles’ ass.

Stiles is open enough for Derek to stick his tongue inside; a groan low in his throat when Stiles pushes back against his face. Pulling away and licking his lips, Derek traces two fingers over Stiles’ rim, pushing the tip of one inside. It doesn’t go far, but Stiles lets out a whine like Derek’s hitting his prostate, and Derek smirks, leans in and licks around his finger, pushing it in even further. Stiles is writhing on the bed and it doesn’t take long before he’s shoving his ass back, and Derek goes for it, working his finger inside Stiles until he’s knuckle deep.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Stiles breathes out, his back curving as Derek fucks him with his finger. His body is coated in sweat and Derek wants to get his mouth all over him, but that’s not what this is about. Instead, he fucks Stiles with his finger until he’s loose, until he’s muttering under his breath about how he wants more.

“You sure?” Derek asks, his lips brushing against Stiles’ heated skin as he removes his finger.

“Please.”

Derek bites Stiles’ ass, chuckling softly when Stiles yelps. Soothing the mark with his tongue, Derek lets more spit fall onto Stiles’ ass, and he smears it around, getting it over both his fingers before he starts to push them in. “You’re doing so good,” he says, captivated by the way Stiles’ ass stretches around his fingers. “Fuck, Stiles, you’re incredible.”

The sense of power Derek gets from this is overwhelming; he never has to do anything to get Stiles to relax, he just does it instinctively, like his body was made for Derek. Fucking Stiles with two fingers, Derek sticks his tongue out, licking at Stiles’ rim, getting him as loose as he can. Stiles wriggles back, his breathing unsteady, and he lets out a cry when Derek manages to find his prostate.

Derek’s relentless now, massaging Stiles’ prostate until Stiles’ legs are shaking and barely holding him up. Making Stiles come is all Derek can concentrate on; he knows how heavy Stiles’ balls are, can hear his pulse racing and the moans slipping out of his mouth. The taste of Stiles is at the back of his throat and he keeps at it, nosing at Stiles’ ass, licking around his own fingers; then Stiles is gasping, his balls drawing up and he comes all over the sheets, his still shaking body falling against the mattress.

“Holy fuck,” Stiles croaks out, his breathing laboured. “Derek, holy fuck.”

Removing his fingers, Derek smirks and shuffles forward on his knees, sliding his cock against the crack of Stiles’ ass. When Stiles tries to lift his body, Derek places a firm hand between his shoulder blades and says, “stay down,” his cock twitching when Stiles obeys. He’s still got the scent of Stiles in his blood and all it takes is a few strokes against Stiles skin before Derek’s coming across Stiles’ back, drops running down Stiles’ ass.

Derek’s hypnotised by the sight of it, his wolf howling at such obvious marking. Stiles is still splayed out on the bed, a tired smile on his face and Derek’s not sure he’s ever looked more attractive. Sliding off the bed, Derek taps at Stiles’ lower legs and helps him lie flat, his hands massaging the sore muscles until Stiles kicks at him and says stop.

“You good?” he asks softly, tugging at Stiles’ hip until he turns over.

“Uh huh.” Stiles stretches his arms over his head and smirks at Derek, his face soft. “C’mere.”

Crawling back on the bed, Derek avoids the wet spot and curls up next to Stiles, kissing his shoulder gently. Nuzzling Stiles’ neck, Derek runs a hand up Stiles’ chest, heading towards his throat.

“Was that everything you thought it would be?” Stiles asks.

Turning his head to kiss the underside of Stiles’ jaw, Derek hums in pleasure. “You’re always more than what I imagine.”

“Charmer,” Stiles says, a hand coming up to cover the one Derek has at his throat. “You too. You — I really kind of love you.”

Derek’s heart picks up speed and he rubs his cheek against Stiles’ skin. “Love you too,” he says, his voice barely above a whisper. “More than you know.”


End file.
